Power Puff Girls Doujinshi Fanfic
by animegurl90s
Summary: this is a fan fiction of Bleedman's Popwer Puff Girls Doujinshi.All rights to go Bleedman. if you want to read Power Puff Girls Doujinshi. all the rights go to bleedman. the character of lilly go to the rights of me because i created the character. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: A New Beginning **

My name is Lilly Utonium, yeah I know I'm the eldest daughter of the infamous professor Utonium; and yes like my younger sister counter parts I have super powers too but this isn't about my sisters it's about me as you may have guessed. My sisters' blossom, bubbles, and buttercup are in fourth grade now so that would make them about ten I think. I just started my junior year at Megaville high. Yeah we moved form our small town of Townsville to Megaville. But Townsville wasn't always my home. Actually before my dad created the girls we lived in Megaville with my mom Lilly that's who I was named after my mom. Mom left about four and half years ago when I was just thirteen and my other younger sister Bell was about seven. So here I am back in my neck of the woods again. At the exact same house that my mom left dad or as we (the girls and I) call him professor.

The cool thing about being back here is it will be a lot easier to take over my mom's gang the Butterflies. Where I will be taking to position of the leader or the red butterfly as we call it?

"Hey Lils it's good to see you again, I guess we should get use to call you boss more often eh?" Roxy said.

"Hey Roxy so how's the gang?" I asked.

"Good they're all waiting to see you and find out what are first mission is."

"Well I don't think we'll have any missions for a while I want to get packed and settled in first, plus if my dad finds out I took over for mom he'll freak." There are five girls in our gang now. I (Lilly), my right hand girl Roxy, Violet, Juliet and my little sis Bell but she's never around still she is officially in the gang and all. There were originally six in our gang. My mom Lilly, me or as I was called Lils, Roxy, Violet, Juliet, and April. But my mom left and April died form cancer a year ago. We're all still morning epically Vie considering it was her mom and all.

Roxy and I walked into Megaville high. In our usual attire our gang coats. This is a trench coat with the color of what our butter fly is. I'm red now since I took over for mom. My original color was black. Since me and my sister Bell where called the black and white power puff girls but that's all in the past now since my other sisters took over that job. Normally we just wear our uniforms but the coats aren't part of the dress code like we give a shit anyway. Before the uniforms were actually cute we would wear what we liked, but this time around they are go figure.

"I see your not in your proper attire Miss Utonium, I'll let it slide this time since it your first day here."

"And you too Miss kimiko I see you aren't in your proper attire either." Mr. Lancer said in a voice full of authority. Roxy stared at with the same look at him. A look of disgust like we're saying "you've got to be kidding me you're telling us of for this again". It's not common for us to get told off for the way we dress especially by Mr. Lancer, Or at least the rest of them at least.

"Come on Roxy lets go."

"Yah your right Lils let's get out of here." And we walked pass Mr. Lancer with the same look that we had when I told us off for wearing our coats.

'Jesus I'm not even here an hour and already I get busted."

"Yah I know what a jackass I mean you don't think he would get tired of busting us well at least the rest of us not you, since it's I your first day back.

"Yah but still we would always get told off in Jr. High and even in late elementary when we started to be in the gang." I said remembering when we all jointed in the gang.

"God I can't believe I'm back it seems like just yesterday I just left yah know." I mused.

"Yah I know right well lets go the rest of the girls are waiting." Roxy said excited

"Yah I know were are we meeting them at?' I asked. Roxy and I started to run the rest of the way. I was so excited to see the rest of the gang I would hardly wait. Maybe that was the reason for the running. We ran like mad women well not really but oh well felt like.

That's when I almost ran into my little sis bell.

"Whoa bell what are you doing here" I asked alarmed that she was here at all. You see about six months after mom left dad decide that bell reminded him too much of mom (which was also around the time we moved to Townsville hmm cawinkydink I think not but oh well what could I do, it was after I had just turned like thirteen) and sent her off to go live with our uncle Doctor X. In truth I think I remind dad more of mom but that's not how he see's it.

"I am here to wreak your doom" Gir said. I just shook my head at Gir as always. "

Giry be nice." Bell scolded her robot.

"Honestly bell I don't why you bring him places…don't get me wrong I love the little guy but still." I chuckled.

"I love Giry." She cried and hugged him.

"So why are you here?" I asked as I walked down the hall to my first period French class Bell frantically trying to keep up with Roxy and I. Amused that my little sis knew I was here at all.

"Well I heard you were coming so I wanted to be the first to see you but I guess I was a little late" she said staring wide eyed at Roxy.

"Come on Lils were going to be late for class" Roxy pushed me.

"Ok, ok I'm going." I laughed

. "Bells I see you after school ok" I yelled over my shoulder at my little sis.

I walked in to my first period class and saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I had ever seen in my entire life staring straight at me. Well I guess they were staring at the board and not me. So I took my seat behind blue eyes and next to Roxy. Just then my French teacher walked in and bombarded me with an array of well…French. Then noticed as I assume all my teachers would at one point in time realize they had a new student. "Bonjour mademoiselle would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" My French teacher Madam Everson said in a heavy French accent.

"Oui I would love to" I said startled a little scared too.

So I got up in front of the class and told them about my self though there wasn't much to tell. My father was a professor I had three sisters and that I had lived in Townsville for about four years and that was about all to tell them oh and that I was happy to be back in my home town of Megaville. So with that said I sat back down in my seat. I couldn't help stare at blue eyes in front of me. Madam Everson went back to what she was saying.

"It seems like only ten minutes in that class" I said to Roxy as we walked out of class as the bell rang. We started walking to our next class when all of a sudden I crashed into. Now normally I would have beaten the shit out of who ever had just crashed into me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: A New Blue Eyed Friend**

When I looked up I had seen those same blue eyes I saw as I had walked in to class. Blue eyes stood up and handed me my books.

"Um thanks" I said a little embarrassed. God was he ever cute. About a head taller then me and I'm 5' 4" so I say he was about 5' 9" at the least. With black hair was semi long but had that just out of bed look to it. He was skinny but also had that I could have muscles if I just worked out feel. All in all he was very, very cute.

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm such a klutz. Blue eyes said.

"Oh that's quit alright." I said with a flirtatious smile that I hoped he would see. Apparently I worked he perked right up.

"Hi I'm Danny" blue eyes err Danny said.

"Hi I'm Lilly" I flirted. God was he cute!

"Well I should get to class don't want to be late my first day."

"Oh what class do you have I could show you were it is." Danny said a little too eagerly but in a really sweet way.

"Um I'm aiding Mr. Lancers' freshman science class."

"Oh well that's my next class."

"Really you're freshmen!" I exclaimed surprised.

"Yah what grade are you in?"

"Junior." With that said we walked to class together I couldn't help but look over at Danny every chance I thought he was not looking.

"_God is he very cute no he not cute he's hot with a capital H._" I thought to myself.

"So where is Mr. Lancer's class exactly?"

"Come on I'll show you." And we were running hand in hand for some odd reason.

Just then we skidded to a halt. Five guys in jackets, you know the ones that are jean with cloth sleeves that are puffy-ish. Well they were wearing those ones with a blood red cross on the back.

"Damn it!" I muttered under my breathe.

"What? What is it?" Danny asked frightened.

"Just stay back and don't get in my way."

_Where are the girls when I need them?_ I thought furious, with out warning one of the guys came at with a dagger. Unfortunately for me I didn't have mine with me, so I had to improvise. Luckily some one had been nice enough to leave a lead pipe behind for me to find. I kicked the pipe up in the air with my foot and grabbed it one handed. The guy with the dagger came at me form behind. And what did I do well I tossed him over my shoulder like a sack of potato's. He landed with a big loud thud.

"Damn that had to hurt." I told him. The one thing I love about fighting is the witty banter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two guys coming at my form either side. The guy I had just tossed had gotten up from the floor and had the dagger almost to my throat. So I kicked it out of his hand and I went soaring through the air and landed across the hall. He went after it. Just then there were all five of them ready to see what I would do next.

"Boys three to one now that's not fair." I said.

So I decided to use my pipe and little super human strength to fight. God it really was unfair five to one.

_ God damn it what am I going to do_? I screamed inside.

But I saw Danny run up at one of the guys and try to choke him form behind.

"God what the hell are you doing." I yelled at him. Just then the cavalries arrived thank god. The entire gang was here and we did what we do best we took out those five in about two seconds and that was all. "Thanks for the assist you guys." I told all of them.

"No prob." Roxy said.

Out of the corner of other my eye I saw bell.

"Lily!" she squealed.

_"Oh, great just what I needed right now."_ I mentally groaned.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Danny demanded.

"Well um hmm, how do I explain this?" I mulled it over for about at minute. He looked at me with stern eye. I gave my gang a look that basically said a little help here guys. Just then I saw Mr. Lancer walking out of his class. "Danny bell you better go."

"Okays see you later." Bell said.

"Kay." Danny said. With that bell walked down the opposite direction with Gir. I looked around but Danny was already gone.

"Hello ladies what are you doing in the hall?" Mr. Lancer asked. I obviously was the one to answer.

"Sorry Mr. L we ran into a little trouble." I said gesturing to the guys scattered across the floor.

"Oh I see. Well Ms. Utonium would you like to come to class?"

"Sure why not that sound like fun." I said sarcastically.

"Uh Lils we've got a mission." Vie whispered in my ear.

"Says who?" I demanded. I mean I was the boss so it was up to me when we had missions. "

We have had this mission for a while Lils." Juliet stepped in still whispering

"Well I say we don't." I glared at them. I was pissed ok I wanted to go to class with Danny. But if they've had this mission Planned for a while I guess there wasn't anything I could do about it. Mr. Lancer was walking back to class assuming I was going to join him which I now knew I couldn't.

I sighed in defeat 'fine let's go."

Vie smiled "good then we will." Roxy started walking towards the door. And me and the rest of the gang followed.

"So where are we going exactly?"

"To the elementary school" Vie said casually

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Why do we need to go there?" needless to say I was freaking out. I mean my sisters go to that school and if bubbles or blossom find out the reason why I'm there they will tell dad which means I'm beyond dead. But what other choice did I have I guess if dad finds out I'll have to pay the price.

"Well there's this nerd Dexter owes some money" Vie said as if it was the most normal in the world which for the record it wasn't at least not for me to hear anyways but what is a girl to do.

So we walked out the front door and hopped on to our motorcycles. "Hey who's going to call the school with an excuse?" Juliet wanted to know.

"How about Lily she's always been the best liar out of the five of us." Roxy stated it was true I was the best lair but I had no cell.

"Here use the cell we always use for things like this." Vie handed me a simple black flip phone

"The school's number is already programmed in it." So I scrolled down till I found the contact named school. Lucky for me I always sounded like my mom.

"Hello this is Megaville High school Betty Darcy speaking." A perky office lady's voice said over the phone.

"Hi Betty this is Lillian Utonium I'm lily's mom well I'm taking her, violet Sanford, Juliet belploom and Roxis Kimiko out for their college classes can you tell the rest of their teachers that they wont be in the rest of their classes thank you." I said in my best professional voice.

"Yes of course." She said believing every word I had just said. I hung up the phone and laughed.

"You rock Lils I can't believe she bought it." Juliet laughed. "

Yeah neither can I." I mean it was odd that three juniors especially us of all of them would be taking college classes but I mean she did believe it and no one knew that my mom was MIA (missing in action) so… its not like it mattered anyway.

We started up our bikes and were off. Weaving in and out of traffic and heading to the elementary school. We got there in no time though we weren't exactly going the speed limit but who gives a shit anyway? Lucky for us it was recess when we got there. So I said I was picking up my daughters for lunch they bought right away. Good thing I look and sound so much like my mom. The girls and I had buttoned up our coats so we wouldn't be wearing our school uniforms. We walked out to the hall way. "So this is the elementary school" I said looking around.

"Yeah it is." Jewels (that's our short version of Juliet) answered me. We walked out on the playground right into the middle of a fight. A fight between my sisters and some kid with a robot suit red hair and glasses.

"See that kid with the glasses?" Roxy said pointing to him.

"That's Dexter the little punk who owes us money."

"I can take him no problem" I ran over just as Dexter was about to punch buttercup. I grabbed his hand.

"What the….?" He said baffled

"You must be Dexter?" I said in the most menacing voice I could "yeah what's it to you girly." "

_Oh hell no he did not just say that to me that's it this punk ass is a dead man!_" I thought

_"_You do know who I am don't you?"

"No."

"Well you should it seems you owe my girls here some money" I said gesturing to them. It took him two seconds to look at me at my coat and realize that I was the leader of the butterflies. Let's just say that my mom's old gang (now my gang obviously) is well known.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Running Into a Little Trouble**

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all stop what they were about to do (which was an energy blast at Dexter).

"Lily what in the world are you doing here." Blossom demanded. "None of your damn business sweetie girl." Roxy said to Blossom.

"Excuse me?!" Blossom was very offended by this.

"Your heard me kid get out of our way and we won't hurt you so just run along now." Buttercup was pissed at this point she hates people who talk down to any of them.

"Listen here you leave our school and I won't punch you so hard it will leave bruises for a week."

Roxy laughed "Oh I'd love to see you try; you think you're so tough. You don't even want to begin to mess with us ok."

Roxy turned to me "isn't that right boss?"

"Rox now is not the time to beat the living crap out of my little sisters."

"Wait but bell isn't here and besides she's already a butterfly so what does it matter?"

"No you dumbass my other sisters." I pointed at Blossom Bubble and Buttercup.

"Those are you other sisters I'm sorry boss we didn't know." Violet apologized for Roxy they all knew I had three more sisters but they had never met any of them.

"It's cool."

Just then Jack the gym teacher and my mom's ex boyfriend came out. "What's going on here?" He said looking straight at me.

"What's up Jack just taking care of some business you understand?" I said as if it was the most normal thing in the world and for us it was.

"Well then carry on." He walked away.

"Sensei! You're really going to allow this." Blossom was totally shell shocked

"Of course!" he said it like she should know this which let me tell you they don't

"Oh and girls don't try to have who every owes you money breathing through a tube this time ok?" he said to us

"Sure thing jack." I replied I heard a gulp from Dexter. I turned to him and cracked my knuckles

"Now where were we…? Oh yeah you owe us about 80 thousand dollars don't you. You little shit." Like every other person who owes us money and doesn't have it he starts out with

"I'll get you the money." He stuttered. I rolled my eyes like hadn't heard that one before. I grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up

"listen here you little punk if you don't get me my money in a week you'll be breathing through a tube and don't think I'm joking you can ask the last guy who said he would get us 80 thousand dollars in a week and got it to us on a month. We've been very generous with you now it's time you pay up do I make my self clear?" I got into his face and said this very menacing and threading. He just nodded at I let him back to the ground

"Lilly what the hell is your problem?!" Blossom yelled at me I turned to her pissed

"My problem is this little punk owes us money and I want my money we've been very generous with him and now it's time for him to pay up or pay for it either way I'm getting my 80 grand."

"And you do that by threading people?" blossom wanted to know

"Ok blossom I've been apart of this gang since I was seven I've been the leader of it for four years now so you can just go off and do your little super hero stuff and leave me alone!!" I screamed at her.

"Want me to take care of her boss?" Juliet asked

"No chances are she's going to tell dad and if we do anything to her I'll just be in bigger trouble and can't afford any trouble."

I turned my head to Dexter "Get us our money a week from today or we'll come looking for you and you don't want that."

With that I walked off the playground and the girls followed. I heard the bell ring as we walked back to the building the kids all started running towards the school.

"Let's go stop by and see jack." Vie suggested as we where wondering around the school. It had probably been ten minutes or so that we had been looking at the school, this was the first time I had been there. Plus killing time was always good so that way we didn't have to go back to school sooner. While we were wondering around the girls were telling me why Dexter owed us so much money. It was really sad he's sister had died do to an incident with him and his archenemy this Mandark kid. His sister had gotten in front of a blast from his ray gun thing and she had died because of it. So now poor Dexter was trying to (through science) to bring back his sister to what she once ones. Poor guy I can understand why he would need the money but I'm not going to be soft on him, then my rep would be ruined and I could never afford that, my mom would kill me if she found out I was going soft on clients.

"Sure sounds good." Roxy and I agreed at the same time.

"Jinx" I said first then laughed. We walked down what we assumed was the main hallway. We were right like always jack's class room was the last one on the left. I stood in the door way to make a statement. That and he had a class.

"Welcome ladies please come in." we filed into his class room and stood wait.

"Class I would like to introduce you to the Lily Utonium, Roxy Kimiko, Violet Sanford, and Juliet Belploom." One girl raised her hand she was a red head sitting behind buttercup.

"Yes." I said pointing to her.

"Aren't you the leader of the butterflies?" she asked.

"Yes I am." "

Wow!" another girl raised her hand excitedly Vie laughed and then called on her.

"What does it take to be a butterfly?" she asked. I noticed Blossom and Bubbles were very unhappy with this news. Buttercup already knew about the gang so it really wasn't that much of a problem with her.

"Hey Lils you know this better than anyone why don't you answer it." Vie intervened

"Well it takes a lot of hard work and dedication." I paused then we all started laughing our asses off cause that was total bull and we all knew it. "Nah just kidding but it doest take a lot of hard work." I mused still trying to think what else it takes to be a butterfly. It was really hard to think of what else it took to be a butterfly I mean I don't think any of us really thought about it.

"Hmm I guess it would take the fact that you don't take crap from anyone and always stand up for your self and your fellow butterflies because we are all like a family" I said "

oh and you have to learn how to fight and fight pretty well I mean when you've got almost all of the gangs in the city and neighboring cities after you. You need to know how to make sure you don't get killed." It was true I mean there where a number of times when I almost got killed when I first started out as a butterfly.

Then my sister bubbles raised her hand I gave my, oh crap this isn't good look to Roxy.

"Yes Bubbles." I said

"Lilly why haven't you told the professor about this?" Bubbles asked "I tell you when we get home Bubbles ok!" I tried to threaten her the best I could.

But Blossom had to add "yeah Lilly why haven't you told the professor that your in this gang and not only that your leader of it." Blossom said quit smug with her self.

What I wouldn't give to wipe that look right of her face!

"Actually Blossom is it. _Our _dad does know Lilly is in the gang he just doesn't know that Lilly took over for her and my mom." Bell said as she walked into Jack's classroom with just the same smugness as Blossom had asked. I was freaking out at this point the girls had know idea of Bells existence.

"Who the hell are you?" Buttercup asked or shout was more like it. "Um hey Jack do you think I could go talk to my sisters out side in the hall?" I asked glaring straight at bell

"Sure" was his only reply.

Bell just shrugged and walked out in the hall. I watched Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup follow her out and I walked out with them trying to figure out how the hell I was going to get out of this.

"Well who the hell is she?" Buttercup demanded point at bell.

"This is bell she is my sister and yours too for that matter." I stated since it was the truth

"Then why didn't the professor tell us about her?" bubbles asked it was a reasonable question I had to admit but it was the one I didn't want to answer I sighed deeply and glanced at bell.

"That's a long story girls and I don't really want to go into it right now ok."

"No Lilly we want to know now!" Blossom answered for all of them. I sighed again clearly they wanted to know only the truth was I did want to tell them because I didn't want them to think the professor was a bad guy. I mean our dad wasn't, but ever since mom left and I had to leave bell and move to Townsville with him it seems like we've all grown apart if mom was still with us we would have stayed here and been a family and I was angry and upset with him for dropping Bell off with Uncle X like she was some criminal. It wasn't bell's fault that for some odd reason dad thought that Bell was more like mom than me (which is totally absurd I mean every one always tell dad, if they knew my mom I not only look the spiting image of her but act like her to a tea. so why dad didn't send me off and keep bell is beyond me) but I had no other choice I mean the truth was out anyway they knew Bell was here and their sister (though like me she had no biological relation to them) so I might as well tell them why they had no idea that she was alive their entire lives. I looked a bell sighed for the third time and finally answered my sisters

"Dad… I mean the professor sent her to her and mine's Uncle Dr.X before we moved to Townsville." I said

"But wait we've always lived in Townsville so why did he do this." "You've always lived in Townsville but I haven't" I clarified to them "before you where born well made I should say. I, Bell, the professor and mine and bell's mom Lillian all lived in Megaville."

"So why did you move?" Buttercup asked

"Our mom felt us that's why I had to go and Lilly and Daddy moved." Bell said crying it was always a touchy subject with her. I can't blame her it was touchy with me though it was more so with her because she was an official butterfly the night before mom left it was her seventh birthday and she had just gotten her coat and a motocross bike for a starter bike just like I had. Bell was still crying I needle down by her and put my arm around her she berried her head in my chest and continue to cry, Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup where just speechless.

"It's ok Bell mom will come back don't worry." I said trying to cheer her up but it didn't work.

"Wait… wait how do we even know that Bell is really our sister?" Buttercup asked.

I stood up and walked over to her stood over her and slapped her across the face "

The next time I here you say anything like that to her or me will be your last do you hear be Buttercup!" Buttercup was stroking her face and was gaping at me.

"What the hell is your problem Lilly why are you acting like this?" Blossom demanded

"acting like what blossom acting like myself, protecting my sister making sure nothing happens to her!. Acting like very thing is find and dandy when it hasn't been for me _or Bell_ for a very long time? Is that what you mean?!"I screamed at her.

I was beyond pissed at this point I had never shown my true colors to any of them before I had always made sure I kept cool around them and didn't let the fact that things with me hadn't been fine in a very long time. "WELL YEAH!"

The gang was out side watching Blossom, Buttercup and I fight. While Bell was sitting over by the wall crying and Bubbles was trying to comfort her with no luck.

"Jesus Lilly way to show us your true self, Have you always been this much of a bitch?!" Buttercup yelled

"You know what Buttercup and for that matter you to Blossom yes I have. To tell you the truth for the most part I've always tried to maintain my cool around you guys so I wouldn't hurt any of you. You have know idea what it's like to be me so how about from now on you just stay the _fuck_ out of my life!" and with that screamed at them.

I walked off before I hurt any of my sisters including Bubbles though she wasn't doing anything. I saw Roxy pick up Bell out of the corner of my eye and my gang was following me. I'm sure the girls would tell _dear old daddy_ what I had done but I didn't care I didn't care about what the girls did or what my dad did. The only thing I cared about was making sure that my sister was ok. And I was going to be damned if anything stood in my way.


End file.
